


Young and Beautiful

by Wintersoldier16



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Song fic, Young And Beautiful by Lana Del Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: This is a song fic based on Lana Del Rey's Young and Beautiful. I heart this song so much and used it to make a Stucky fic! I suck at summaries, but it's Stucky, enough said. Lyrics are bolded and memories are in italics. Enjoy!
Relationships: Captain America/Winter Soldier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Young and Beautiful

Bucky stands on the balcony, sipping on a flute of champagne, staring out at the ever-changing city. The lights in the distance shine against the night sky, making him think of beautiful jewels shining brightly and on display. 

He sighs and glances down at the newly placed ring on his finger. It’s everything he’s ever wanted, to be loved and claimed. Something he’d never thought was possible, but standing here, looking out at the city of his youth, his dream is finally coming true. 

**I've seen the world, done it all**  
**Had my cake now**  
**Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now**  
**Hot summer nights, mid July**  
**When you and I were forever wild**  
**The crazy days, city lights**  
**The way you'd play with me like a child**

_“What the hell, Steve?!” Bucky walks into the alleyway and sees his best friend looking worse for wear._

_It’s a regular occurrence to see the scrawny blonde broken and bloody. Bucky just wished Steve would keep his mouth shut once in a while so he wouldn’t get the shit kicked outta him when he wasn’t around._

_“I had ‘em on the ropes.” Steve wiped his bleeding nose on his torn and tattered shirt._

_Bucky shakes his head and wraps his arms around the blond man’s shoulders. “Of course, ya did!”_

Taking a sip from the glass, Bucky chuckles at the memory. Steve could never keep himself outta trouble and no matter what, Bucky was always there to help him up when he’d fall. That’s just what James Buchanan Barnes has done from the moment they met as children.

Not much has changed, the Captain always in a crusade to save the world, Bucky still by his side. Through the many years and lifetimes, the battles and wars, Hydra and his conditioning, empires crumbling, everything changing and evolving.

One thing has stayed the same. Through the vast years, the heartaches and pain, shed tears and loss. Bucky will always be there, at the ready, to protect and serve by Steve’s side. His best friend. The man he will finally get to marry and spend the rest of his days with. The man he’d be able to call his husband.

**Will you still love me**  
**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**  
**Will you still love me**  
**When I've got nothing but my aching soul?**  
**I know you will, I know you will**  
**I know that you will**  
**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**

_“She’s beautiful. You should ask her out.” Bucky nurses his whiskey at the bar, the Captain standing next to him, a smile on his face._

_Steve shrugs. “And what about you? What’ll you do… stand there watching like I used ta?”_

_Bucky downs the rest of his drink, letting the liquor burn his throat. “Why not? It’s not every day my best guy finds the right partner.”_

_“Buck…”_

_“It’s okay, Steve. I get it…,” Bucky begins, the already consumed alcohol making his lips a little looser than normal, “...she’s perfect and everything you’ve ever wanted. You deserve your happily ever after. I can’t fault you for that.” He lowers his head, the last part coming out as a whisper._

_Steve wraps his arm around the other man’s shoulder and pulls him in close, his mouth next to his ear. “You’ll always be my best guy. It’ll always be you.”_

Bucky bites his bottom lip and nods his head. Steve’s words play on repeat in his head. ‘It’ll always be you.’ The ring specially crafted to fit his robotic arm is proof of that. 

Growing up in Brooklyn it was always the two of them. They fought together on those streets and back alleys, Bucky protecting the man he loved. Steve in turn, fought for and found him on that table, risking his own life for that love. Their love has spanned more than one lifetime and continues to shine everyday no matter what life throws at them.

**I've seen the world, lit it up**  
**As my stage now**  
**Channeling angels in a new age now**  
**Hot summer days, rock and roll**  
**The way you play for me at your show**  
**And all the ways, I got to know**  
**Your pretty face and electric soul**

_Bucky wakes, the space next to him as cold as the warm July weather allows. A slight breeze makes him sit up and look around the room, Steve sitting out on the fire escape._

_Getting up, Bucky throws on his boxers and grabs a cigarette, lighting it and moving out to sit down next to Steve._

_“How long ya been out here, punk?”_

_Steve shrugs, not facing Bucky, staring out into the morning sun. “Are you gonna marry Dot?”_

_Bucky inhales deeply around the stick in his mouth and lets it out. “Really, that’s how you wanna start the day?” He chuckles._

_Steve nods his head, still avoiding contact with the brown head sitting next to him. “I just… she’s smitten, and it wouldn’t be farfetched for you to make a life with her.”_

_Throwing the cigarette from the balcony, Bucky sighs heavily and places his arm around the skinny man’s shoulder. “You really questioning that after last night and every other night together, Steve? You’re always gonna be my best guy, no fake marriage is gonna change that. You’re it for me. I love you, Stevie.”_

_Steve finally looks at Bucky, blue eyes meeting each other, tears welling up threatening to fall. “Will you love me when I’m old and gray and can barely walk?”_

_“Till the end of the line. You can’t ever get rid of me, punk.” Bucky leans in, kissing Steve’s cheek._

_“Thanks, jerk.”_

The sounds of the party bring him back from his memories, reminding him why he came out into the night air in the first place. He needed a moment to think and process, everything had become overwhelming and he just needed a moment to breathe.

Steve had taken him by surprise when he’d gotten down on one knee and asked for his hand, making their lifetime of love worth every second of living. Bucky knows he said yes, knows there was a passionate kiss and lots of cheering, knows it was real, but he needed some air. Some time to remember how they got here and what they’ve had to overcome to get to this point. He needed time to reflect on how that scrawny kid from Brooklyn still loved him after everything the world had thrown at him and would continue to love him until his last breath.

**Will you still love me**  
**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**  
**Will you still love me**  
**When I've got nothing but my aching soul?**  
**I know you will, I know you will**  
**I know that you will**  
**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**

_“Don’t do this, Buck… I’m begging you.” Steve’s grip on Bucky’s waist becomes tighter, not willing to accept what he’d just been told._

_“Steve… it’s for the best.”_

_“I just got you back, how am I supposed to handle you leaving again.” Steve’s eyes begin to water, a tear falls down his cheek._

_Bucky’s arms wrap around the blond as they have many times before. “I’m not leaving, you know exactly where I’ll be. Shuri and T’Challa are gonna keep me safe and when I’m better…”_

_“You are better. I told you before, what happened wasn’t your fault. You can’t keep blaming yourself for it.” Steve’s full on crying now._

_“I still did it. No matter how brainwashed I was, it was still me. That’s not something I can ever forget.”_

_“But I just got you back…” Steve whispers but Bucky can still hear it through the tears._

_“And you’re never gonna lose me. I promised you till the end of the line. I’ve never broken it and I don’t intend to now.”_

_Steve looks up at him, his face red and broken. “One day… in this new age… I’m gonna marry you.”_

_Bucky kisses Steve softly on his puffy lips. “Sounds like the end of the line just got a bit longer.”_

The smile on his face shines, even when he finishes the last of the champagne in his glass, especially when he feels the arms wrap around his waist. A new warmth engulfs him and a blond head slots itself in the cook of his neck, kissing him softly, making Bucky hum.

“You okay?”

Bucky chuckles and moves to kiss Steve’s cheek. “Of course, punk. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve been out here for a while and I was missing you. Thought I should check on my fiancé… make sure he’s okay.”

Bucky beams. ‘Fiancé’ That’s what they were, now. It only took a century to get here, but they made it. Bucky and Steve would finally get their happily ever after. 

“I just needed a moment. Didn’t mean to skip out on my best guy.”

“Say it again.” Steve whispers into his ear. 

“My best guy. It’s always been you.”

**Dear lord, when I get to heaven**  
**Please let me bring my man**  
**When he comes tell me that you'll let him in**  
**Father tell me if you can**  
**All that grace, all that body**  
**All that face, makes me wanna party**  
**He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds**

_“It’s my fault… everything that happened was my fault.” Steve lowers his head, shame and guilt coursing through him._

_Bucky scoffs and shakes his head, knowing full well what Steve’s getting at._

_“I made that choice. I could’ve gone home, but I stayed. What happened after was because of me.”_

_“No, Bucky… if I wouldn’t have gone after Schmidt…”_

_“You did what you thought was right. You wouldn’t be you if you hadn’t.” Bucky tried to reassure him._

_“If I hadn’t… you never would’ve fallen…” Steve trails off, unable to continue._

_“And if I hadn’t, I’d have died back in Brooklyn, old and gray, all while watching you stay young and beautiful. You’d have married Peggy and had a life together and I’d die just how I lived… without ever truly being with my best guy.”_

_Steve stares at him, his words most likely the truth and hitting too close for comfort._

_“I chose to follow you, Steve. I’ve been doing it my entire life and I’ll do it until the day I die. It’s time to let go of the guilt.”_

_“Peggy once told me to allow you the dignity of your choice.”_

_“She was a smart woman.” Bucky grins._

_“I think she knew. Even back then. Even though I never told her.”_

_“You did crash a plane even though there were other options available.” Bucky reminds him._

_“I thought it was the end of the line.” Steve admits with a hushed voice._

_“It’ll never be the end of our line. Our time is now.”_

“Dance with me?” Steve asks, soft kisses peppering Bucky’s neck.

Bucky turns around to face the love of his life, their eyes meet like it’s the first time all over again. He’ll never get tired of it. Every time is like falling for the man. From the scrawny kid that’d never back down from a fight, to the super soldier who’d give everything to save the world. He’d fallen many times over for this man and would every day for the rest of his life. 

“There’s no music, Steve.” Bucky smiles and begins to sway his hips, his fiancé following suit. 

“We’ll make our own.”

Bucky moves in a circle a tune playing in his head. “We’ve always moved to the beat of our own drum.”

Steve nods in agreement. “We always will. Nothing will ever stand in our way.”

His chest swells, and his heart skips a beat. This was everything. The love between them never ending. The culmination of their entire lives leading up to this moment. A century changing and evolving, allowing two Brooklyn boys in love to finally have this life. Nothing would ever stand in their way again. 

“Till the end of the line.” Bucky grins up at his fiancé, the night sky surrounding them.

“Till the end of the line, and more.”

**Will you still love me**  
**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**  
**Will you still love me**  
**When I've got nothing but my aching soul?**  
**I know you will, I know you will**  
**I know that you will**  
**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**  
**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**  
**Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?**


End file.
